Muéstrame cuanto has crecido
by luzmela1
Summary: Reflexiones del rey del tiempo manifiestando su enfado por la pérdida de autocontrol tras las acusaciones de Rin. (Contiene spoilers del capítulo 66)


**Consideraciones previas:** Esta serie de pensamientos hilados se desarrolla nada más abandonar Yukio y Renzo el despacho de Mephisto tras los sucesos del capítulo 66.

_Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener._

* * *

He perdido el control, nunca pensé que me volvería a suceder.

Delante de humanos, en un territorio tan personal como mi despacho.

Hasta hace unos momentos, mi "yo" auténtico, el rey de Gehenna, había permanecido bien escondido bajo el disfraz de frivolidad de Mephisto.

Mi forma inusual de vestir, mi exagerada gesticulación, mi mezcla de registros idiomáticos, mi risa histriónica, todo bien estudiado para camuflarme entre los nacidos en Assiah.

Si no puedes parecer uno de ellos, confúndeles para que piensen de ti lo que tú quieras.

Cierto que casi todos desconfían de mí pero la sospecha siempre es mejor que el miedo.

¡Y pensar que la reunión había empezado tan bien!

Con Renzo de vuelta con valiosísima información, con todos mis preciados alumnos listos para dar el paso adelante para continuar mis planes y con Lighting siguiendo, sin saberlo por supuesto, el guion que yo había escrito para él antes incluso que el Grigori le enviasen a la Academia para indagar sobre el doble espía.

Yo disfrutaba como espectador privilegiado sentado en mi cómodo sillón del escritorio. Imposible disimular mi sonrisa de satisfacción y entonces todo se empezó a torcer…

-¡No, no podemos confiar en él!

Hay pocas personas que me puedan sorprender en estos dos mundos.

Una de ellas, eres tú, hermanito.

Siempre ese soplo de frescura es bienvenido por mí y así lo fue en un principio. Creyendo que hablabas de Renzo pude incluso hasta bromear hasta que comprendí que me estabas acusando a mi.

¡Y eres tan torpe!

¡Tan zopenco!

¡Además no sabes guardar un secreto!

Si en alguien no se puede confiar es en ti.

Si descubrirte mi identidad verdadera hubiese sido una revelación realizada bajo el prisma de la creencia que tú sabías juzgar cuando se tiene fe en tu discreción, todo hubiese quedado reducido a cenizas.

Yo expuesto, el final de mi tapadera.

En tu sobredimensionado sentido de la amistad no entra el guardar confidencias.

O quizá simplemente no me consideras de tu lado.

No es que quiera ser tu amigo, no te necesito.

La amistad en los negocios es un escollo más que una ayuda.

Y ya se sabe. Yo siempre separo mi vida privada de la pública.

¡Ah, Rin, Rin!

¿Por qué no te parecerás más a tu hermano?

¿Por qué tuviste tú que heredar las llamas de padre?

¿Por qué no nacería solo un hijo de Yuri Egin?

¡Ingrato niñato!

¡Tendría que haberte dejado morir!

¡No solo te salvé la vida nada más nacer sellándole tus poderes, lo volví a hacer intercediendo por ti en el juicio del Grigori! Aplazada tu ejecución con la condición de aprobar un examen.

¿Aprobar?

Si ni siquiera sabes mi nombre.

Samuel. ¡Ja!

¿Cómo me puedo reír con lo enfadado que estoy?

¡Ay, ay, ay!

¡Y pensar que por él diste tu vida, Shiro!

Por un chico incapaz de aprender nada.

Si me hubieses dejado hacerme cargo de él desde el principio… pero no, tú querías para él una vida "normal" Es un demonio, nunca podrá tener una vida "normal".

A todo esto, ¿Qué es una vida "normal"?

Como he oído muchas veces decir a Amaimon: la mala hierba nunca podrá dar un fruto comestible.

Disciplina y disciplina. Castigo y castigo.

Con estas dos premisas se vuelven útiles hasta los demonios más salvajes de Gehenna.

Quizá Rin no hubiese tenido una infancia feliz, pero tú seguirías vivo.

Aquella noche maldita cuando padre intervino, cuando te perdí.

Y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, nada.

¡Ah! No, no puedo soportar la humillación humana de las lágrimas.

Rin, cuando te has envuelto en tus llamas antes, cuando has empezado a escupirme esos reproches, en mi mente se ha pintado la imagen de nuestro detestable progenitor.

Su expresión loca en su última posesión de Shiro, sus burlas hacia mí después.

"Los humanos son solo gusanos"

Esas crueles palabras se clavaron en mi interior. Se me escapan sin pretenderlo.

Cuando me has llamado "traidor podrido" no sabes cuanto has acertado.

Sí, traicioné la confianza del que me llamaba su amigo al querer que fueras mi instrumento, mi juguete personal y pensé, tonto de mí, que nuestro padre cumpliría su palabra y me dejaría actuar por mi cuenta.

Yo soy un caballero, hermano, él no.

Recuerdo mi última conversación con Shiro, en la que él me hizo participe de nuevo del temor que sentía cada vez que constataba como mi sello en la Kurikara estaba empezando a fallar.

¿Por qué no le dije que su preocupación continúa por ti, muchacho inmanejable, iba a acabar?

Yo lo tenía todo planeado. Haría saltar el sello, era hora que tú supieras de tu legado. Solo necesitabas un estímulo.

Tú habías aprendido el amor hacia los animales de Shiro, ¿cómo no ibas a intervenir si unos gamberros torturaban a unas palomas?

Sencillo y efectivo.

Presentía el éxito de mi plan para tomar tu custodia y por eso contemplé esa conversación entre Shiro y tú, el día que tenías aquella entrevista de trabajo, con cierta nostalgia anticipada pensando que era la última vez que algo así de tierno iba a suceder.

"Si no te gusta, ¿por qué no me muestras cuanto has crecido?"

Dime Rin. ¿Cuántas veces has rememorado cuando te enseñó a hacerte el nudo de la corbata?

Seguro que muchas menos veces que yo, al notar como la rabia, la impotencia por no poder cambiar lo sucedido, me sobrepasan.

¿Para qué quiero controlar el tiempo si no puedo enmendar los errores del pasado?

Los demonios no sabemos amar pues escondemos nuestro corazón.

Atribuyo esa angustia a las sensaciones humanas influenciadas por el cuerpo que es mi huésped.

Pero a ti eso no te importa lo más mínimo. Quieres vengar a Shiro y yo te ayudaré, tonto niño ignorante.

Te lo he pedido. "Atrás, déjalo" pero tú, cabezota, has insistido.

"¿Por qué debería obedecerte?"

¿Y aún lo preguntas?

Tus palabras descabelladas ha desatado la rabia de mi interior.

Sí, debo reconocer que no lo he visto venir. No lo he notado. Simplemente ha sucedido.

Te he lanzado contra la pared, pero podría haberte matado igualmente.

En ese instante no he recordado mi acuerdo con Satán.

Solo pensaba en Shiro, en todo lo que se había perdido, por ti.

Sentía como mi fuerza se abría paso por las células poseídas de este cuerpo, como mis ojos ya no escondían mi halo interior, como las venas se dilataban al hervir la sangre bajo mi piel.

He notado el temor en el resto de mis alumnos.

No podía parar.

Maldito Rin.

Mis labios han pronunciado las mismas palabras de aquel día delante de la puerta del monasterio, los ecos de aquella felicidad perdida.

Las puedo repetir literalmente, modificar, recrearme en el placer de la tortura.

"Muéstrame, cuanto has crecido, Rin"

¿Ha dolido, verdad?

Sé que como te sientes.

Tu remordimiento por la muerte de Shiro no es nada comparado al mío, pero claro, los demonios no tenemos sentimiento de culpa.

No debo cuestionármelo.

Shiro está muerto. Por ti.

Yo debo acabar mis planes contigo.

Aunque te deteste.

Fingiré, sin embargo, que tus ocurrencias me hacen gracia.

Nunca más se me escaparan señales de mi verdadero poder de forma incontrolada.

Sí, si fueras más inteligente lo adivinarías.

Por supuesto que tengo previsto mostrarte todo mi poder.

Será una de las pruebas finales.

Mientras solo me quedan mis recuerdos y ese número de teléfono en la agenda, ese que heredaste.

No he cambiado el nombre del contacto. No pone ni Rin, ni Okumura, si no el nombre con el que me refería a Shiro cuando nos quedábamos solos:

Amigo mío.


End file.
